Vida
by Arya Fantasma
Summary: Lo unico que Harry quería era vivir su vida sin impedimentos y sin la influencia de nadie, poder formar la familia que siempre habia querido
1. Capitulo 1

Disclaimer: los personajes usados para este fic son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafios" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". En este desafio tenia que incluir una serie de objetos magicos

en cada capitulo: en el primero he puesto el objeto** Camara**, en el segundo L**a Piedra Filosofal** y en el tercero** La Varita de Sauco**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Se despertó sobresaltado, intranquilo, y todo debido al sueño que había tenido. Hacía muchísimos años que no pensaba en los acontecimientos de su primer año en Hogwarts, el primer año que tuvo fuera de la casa de sus tíos, fuera de la falta de cariño que había tenido mientras crecía, de abusos y malas acciones y palabras dirigidas a él.

En ese año aprendió lo que significaba la amistad, el tener a personas cercanas que se preocupaban y cuidaban de él, que no lo abandonaron cuando las cosas se pusieron difíciles, esa fue la época en la que todo cambió para él.

Fue en ese tiempo en el que pasaron muchas cosas en su vida, muchos cambios, algunos buenos, otros malos, pero todos le hicieron crecer hasta convertirse en la persona que era en la actualidad, una persona de la cual se sentía orgulloso, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en su vida.

Tan perdido como estaba en sus recuerdos no oyó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse, ni sintió como alguien se tumbaba encima suyo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó una vocecilla aguda.

— ¡Eyy, cariño! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No es muy temprano para ti?

—Nop, mi despertador ya sonó.

Todavía algo confundido por el sueño, se giró a ver su despertador y gimió, ya iban tarde.

—Hay que darse prisa cariño, vamos tarde y no podemos llegar tarde, recuerdas que…

—…los primeros en llegar, los primeros que se van, ¡Si! Venga papi, date prisa, tenemos que ganar a Ion, sino estará todo el día recordándomelo.

El se rio del repentino cambio de actitud de su hijo y le empujó suavemente para que fuera a hacer las cosas antes de salir de casa. El mismo salió de la cama y siguió con su ritual mañanero, lo primero fue mirar la foto que tenía en la mesita de noche, y que no pasaba un día que no la observara y recordara.

En ella estaban sus padres, junto con Remus, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Dean, Seamus y Neville, había conseguido, mediante un fotógrafo, hacer un collage de muchas fotos distintas y que quedara como una, y ahí, en ese trozo de papel, quedaba lo único que tenia de la gente que él consideraba su familia y sus amigos más cercanos, de la gente por la que había luchado y ganado. Solo tenía ese objeto en su casa de su vida pasada, ya que tanto su varita, la escoba que le había regalado su padrino, el mapa de los merodeadores y la capa de invisibilidad de su padre, los objetos que él mas quería por su significado y por la persona a la que habían pertenecido, estaban a buen resguardo en una **cámara** acorazada que había construido especialmente para eso en su casa de Los Ángeles, ya que aunque no los utilizaba y la mayoría de los días no se acordaba de esos objetos, eran tan queridos para él que quería tenerlos cerca, tanto por nostalgia como por la necesidad de llegar a necesitarlos, uno nunca era lo suficiente precavido, y él había aprendido a base de errores a serlo. Por otro lado, todo su dinero, joyas y reliquias familiares seguían en Inglaterra, en la **cámara** que sus padres habían abierto para él cuando aún era un bebe y que había utilizado en sus días de estudiante.

El único dinero que había utilizado de su herencia había sido lo necesario para poder matricularse en la universidad y poder alquilar una habitación en un piso con otros jóvenes, ya que después de vivir ahí unos meses, consiguió un trabajo en una librería a tiempo parcial, con el que podía vivir más o menos holgadamente y sin problemas ya que lo único que él quería, era desligarse de todo lo que había vivido durante toda su vida en Londres y de las personas con las que había convivido, para él era demasiado duro recordar a la gente que estuvo y que por unas ideas absurdas ya no estaban.

— ¡Vamos papá! ¡Se nos está haciendo muy tarde!

El solo sonrió ante el ánimo de su hijo, era bueno verle de esa manera.

— Ya voy, ya voy.

Se fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, todavía pensando en la foto de su mesita, o más bien en las personas que en ella aparecían.

Al salir se vistió con unos vaqueros y una camiseta, se peinó el rebelde pelo, que ni con productos muggles conseguía domar, y fue a ayudar a Arkaitz con su propia ropa y aseo.

—Quiero tortitas para desayunar, papi.

—No tenemos tiempo, cariño, nos tendremos que conformar con unos cereales con azúcar de esos que tienen muñequitos.

El niño se quedó pensando un momento y sonrió.

—Vale, también me gustan mucho.

Harry sonrió a su vez, para él era toda su vida verlo sonreír, desde la primera mirada hacia él, su vida tal y como la conocía cambió, si antes, en su juventud había luchado por sus amigos y familia que no conocía o no era tan próxima a él, ahora, por su hijo, el haría hasta lo imposible por mantenerlo a salvo, pero no tenia que preocuparse por esas cosas, eran parte del pasado.

* * *

— ¡Bien! Conseguimos llegar antes que Ion. — exclamó el niño nada más entrar a la guardería.

La guardería a la que asistía se llamaba Días Felices y le encantaba, había hecho un montón de amigos en el tiempo que llevaba allí, y aprendía un montón de cosas de un modo divertido, con juegos y canciones que lo hacían más fácil, pero lo que en verdad le gustaba, era que su padre trabajaba en el edificio, no le daba clases, pero siempre podía hablar con él, contarle cosas o comer juntos, su padre era su persona favorita y sabía que siempre podía contar con él.

—Creo que tengo un par de multas de velocidad por eso, campeón.

Pero Arkaitz no lo estaba escuchando, estaba más ocupado en sentarse en su sitio, y en sacar las cosas que iba a necesitar para sus clases.

Negando con la cabeza, Harry se dirigió hacia su oficina. En realidad, Harry no solo trabajaba ahí, también era uno de los socios que la fundaron, el otro era Darion Floyd, su mejor amigo allí en EEUU.

Viendo alrededor, Harry se sintió muy bien al ver lo que había conseguido en esos años allí. Recordando cómo llegó y como estaba ahora…

Él había llegado deshecho de la guerra, sin querer apegarse a nadie por miedo a la pérdida, pero Darion, sin conocerlo de más que de verlo en las clases de la universidad, que además eran las mismas, por que se habían matriculado en los cursos requeridos para ser profesor de preescolar, consiguió alejarlo de esa creencia, le tomó muchísimo tiempo que se abriese a él, que le contara algo de su vida, cuando él ya sabía toda la de Darion, de que lo dejara entrar en su vida. Y lo consiguió, después de dos años, Darion y Harry eran inseparables, estudiaban y trabajaban juntos, hacían los trabajos juntos y además eran los mejores de la clase, y con el tiempo, Harry volvió a ser ese niño rebelde que había sido antes de la guerra. Ese niño que creía haber perdido.

Harry se despertó bruscamente de su ensoñación al impactarle una pelota de goma en la cabeza.

—Muy gracioso Floyd, te felicito, pero llegamos antes.

El otro hombre hizo un puchero y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya llegara mi día, por cierto, ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

—Supongo que lo de todas las noches, ¿por qué? ¿Has pensado en invitarnos a tu mansión?

—Ja, ja, ja, muy gracioso— contestó, volviendo a lanzarle la pelota, pero esta vez no llegó a su objetivo, Harry tenía buenos reflejos, e hizo gala de ellos— en realidad os pensaba invitar todo el fin de semana a San Francisco.

—Nos quedaríamos con tus padres — ante el asentimiento de Darion empezó a hacer planes sobre el fin de semana— a Arkaitz le irá bien ver a sus abuelos, hace mucho que no los ve, y Dios sabe que necesito relajarme un poco… Vale, cuenta con nosotros para el viaje.

— ¡Si! Gracias, amigo, me ahorraste unas horas aburridísimas de viaje y todo el fin de semana con mis padres, tú y yo iremos a quemar las discotecas, amigo mío, tendremos niñeras para el pequeño y tiempo para nosotros, ¿que hay mejor?

— Ya sabía yo que tu invitación venia por algo…

Darion solo se encogió inocentemente de hombros y se alejó tarareando. Harry ante eso negó con la cabeza y empezó a planear sus clases.

Tiempo más tarde, después de haberle dicho a Arkaitz que iban a ir a ver a sus abuelos y que estuviese en su cuarto jugando, empezó a prepararlo todo para el viaje, era en esos momentos en los que más echaba de menos la magia, le llevaría mucho menos tiempo tanto organizar las cosas como el ir hasta allí, pero esa época había quedado muy atrás.

O eso pensaba él. Nunca se iba a imaginar lo que encontraría en ese fin de semana.

* * *

Llevaban dos horas de viaje, en las cuales Arkaitz había estado contándoles a ambos su día y algunas cosas más, una forma bastante amena de pasar el viaje, hasta que cayó completamente dormido.

—Menos mal, sino, cuando lleguemos no podrá ver a sus abuelos del sueño que tendrá.

Harry le colocó como pudo las mantas y se volvió a Darion.

—Gracias por la invitación, Kaitz ya estaba preguntando por sus abuelos.

—Ya sabes que podrías ir sin mí, mis padres te quieren más que a mí.

—Es normal, yo por lo menos hablo con ellos y les ayudo en lo que necesiten, también les conseguí un nieto.

—Ya, tú eres el hermano serio, bueno y responsable y yo el rebelde y maleducado, pasa en las mejores familias.

Harry solo sonrió, sabía que era una broma, pero no por primera vez, deseó que fuese real, que en verdad tuviese familia, y que ésta se preocupase por él.

Llegaron a San Francisco 4 horas después, ya que habían parado y tampoco tenían prisa por llegar, por lo que se tomaron su tiempo. Una vez ahí se dirigieron a la casa de los padres de Darion, que vivían en las afueras, en un barrio tranquilo y bastante espacioso, tal como la casa de los Floyd, una pequeña mansión, como siempre bromeaba Harry con ellos.

Despertaron a Arkaitz ya que aunque era muy pequeño para estar despierto a esas horas, tenía que saludar a sus abuelos antes de poder ir a la cama y llamaron al timbre. Les contestó una mujer de unos 50 años, bajita y con una sonrisa enorme.

— ¡Abu Loren! — nada más ver a su abuela, Arkaitz saltó de los brazos de Darion y se lanzó a los de la mujer, que lo cogió riendo.

— ¡Mi niño! ¿Qué tal has estado, cariño?

—Bien, pero los extrañaba mucho, mucho, mucho. — por cada palabra que decía le daba un beso, haciendo reír a todos los adultos por su comportamiento— ¿Dónde está el Abu Dan? ¡Quiero enseñaros mis nuevos juguetes y contaros mi día en la guardería de papá y el tío!

Con una sonrisa, Loren se llevó adentro al niño, dejando que los chicos llevaran el equipaje a la casa y lo acomodaran en las habitaciones que les correspondían, ya tenían una propia, así que solamente se dirigieron a ellas.

—Entonces, ¿Nos vamos esta noche de marcha? Mira que te conseguí unas niñeras con mucha clase.

—No sé, ¿no estás cansado?, condujiste todo el camino hasta aquí.

—Mi querido hermano, de lo único que estoy cansado es de no ir.

Ante ese comentario se echaron a reír, ya que era raro el fin de semana que Darion no salía.

—Vale, cenamos con tus padres y nos vamos, y antes de que digas nada, quiero comer la comida de Loren, esta deliciosa y hace mucho que no la pruebo. Y además sabes que es grosero que nos vayamos antes de que al menos conversemos un poco con ellos, que sé que tampoco los llamas a menudo y te extrañan.

—Vale, vale.

Y eso hicieron, al acabar de cenar, se quedaron un rato conversando con Dan y Loren, Arkaitz ya en la cama durmiendo, las emociones del día le superaron, y a la medianoche, se despidieron para salir un rato.

—Tened cuidado, chicos, y no bebáis mucho, que si no mañana no aguantareis el día que hemos preparado para todos.

—No te preocupes Loren, me encargare de eso— le dio un guiño cariñoso a Darion y salieron de la casa en dirección a la zona de marcha.

—Hoy podemos volver a casa temprano, pero te prometo que mañana nos quedamos toda la noche, ¿trato?

—Me sorprendes mi hermano— contestó Darion mientras tomaba la copa que había elegido en la discoteca en la que habían entrado— no me esperaba ese comentario de tu parte, no es propio de ti.

— A mí también me gusta la marcha, D, solo que no tanto como a ti, y como bien me has dicho, tenemos niñeras.

Era en esos momentos en los que Harry parecía un chico de su edad sin problemas en los que Darion se preguntaba por el pasado de Harry, en el cambio que se percibía en él, en esa tristeza que mostraban sus ojos de vez en cuando y en esa mirada pérdida que tenía a menudo. Porque aunque había logrado que saliera de su concha para él y tal vez sus padres, seguía siendo el joven impasible que conoció en la universidad, un poco más relajado, quizás, pero poco.

— ¿En qué piensas? Te has quedado callado de repente.

—En ti, en cómo nos conocimos, en como eras y que en estos 10 años apenas has cambiado.

—Que emocional estas hoy, entonces— Harry intentó bromear, pero al ver la mirada seria de Darion, se mordió el labio nervioso, sabía lo que iba a venir a continuación y no le gustaba nada.

—Acábate la copa, y vámonos a una cafetería, quiero hablar contigo.

—Pero vinimos aquí por ti, por la fiesta y…

—Harry, por favor.

—Vale, vale— a regañadientes le dio un sorbo a su copa, rumiando la terquería de su amigo y su propia y poca predisposición para contar nada.

Se giró para no ver los ojos de Darion, en esos momentos no quería que él supiese nada, pero al ver a la multitud, su cara palideció de golpe, y tropezó, agarrándose a su amigo para no caer.

— ¿Qué pasa, H? ¿Harry?

Pero el estaba con la mirada perdida en la multitud, no creyendo lo que veía. Salió de su ensoñación ante el zarandeo que le dio Darion y lo único que pudo hace fue abrazarse fuerte a él. En ese momento era su tabla de salvación ante todos los recuerdos que le aparecían en su mente.

Darion por su parte no pudo hacer nada más que sostenerlo, bastante sorprendido por su reacción, pero no dijo nada, esperaría hasta que su amigo hablara. Lo que no sucedió en un rato.

—D, ¿podríamos irnos a casa, por favor? No quiero estar aquí más tiempo.

—Si, claro, vámonos, de todas formas íbamos a irnos pronto.

Se encaminaron hacia la salida, cuando un cuerpo se interpuso entre ellos.

— ¿Harry? — preguntó una voz masculina con sorpresa y congoja a la vez.

Ante esa voz, Harry solo pudo cerrar los ojos y que varias lágrimas cayeran.

—Vámonos D.

—Pero H…

— ¡Vámonos!

— ¡Harry!

Harry cada vez se iba poniendo más nervioso, entre la situación, que Darion ya lo había puesto un poco melancólico, ver entre la multitud a una persona que no creía volver a ver en su vida y encontrarse de frente con ella, se estaba resquebrajando, y lo peor era que su magia siempre había estado muy ligada a sus emociones, y al tenerla todos estos años reprimida y la intensidad de sus sentimientos, estaba empezando a salir y no de muy buena manera.

Harry en esta ocasión no esperó por ninguno de los dos, solamente salió corriendo fuera del pub, dando gracias a que estaba en una gran explanada y no había nada en los alrededores, porque en esos momentos, su magia estaba a punto de salir y quien sabe lo que podría ocasionar. Intentó respirar lentamente, con tranquilidad, pero era tal la ansiedad que tenia que no funcionaba nada, y un brillo empezó a salir de él justo cuando los dos hombres se le acercaron.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Harry? ¿Quién es este tío? ¿Y por qué estas así? ¿¡Harry!?

El hombre desconocido para Darion solo suspiró y se acercó a Harry, se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándole con fuerza y le empezó a hablar en su oído.

—Shhh, Shhhh, acuérdate de tu zona segura, el campo verde, con el lago de fondo, el haya donde te gustaba sentarte, venga Harry, recuerda, sigue mi respiración, concéntrate en mi, venga cariño.

Darion no podía creer lo que veía, su mejor amigo estaba de rodillas en el suelo, sujetando fuertemente el cuerpo del hombre que a su parecer había causado todo el lio, mientras éste lo acariciaba tiernamente y le hablaba al oído de una forma que denotaba cariño y confianza, lo que más le sorprendía era que Harry era muy suyo en ese sentido y apenas le gustaba que la gente le tocase, y menos abrazase de esa manera. Entonces se le ocurrió: ese hombre era del pasado de Harry, de ese que nunca quería hablar y que le dolía solo su mención. Pero este no era ninguno de los chicos que salían en la foto que su amigo tenía en su mesita, y sabia que esa gente era la más importante para él, así que todavía estaba más confundido que antes.

Con el tiempo Harry dejó de temblar, su magia se tranquilizó al igual que su respiración, pero aún así no se soltó del abrazo. Y por la cara de ambos, los dos estaban muy a gusto con la muestra de cariño, como si hubiesen pasado muchas horas de esa manera, con confianza y amor de por medio.

Darion se limpió la garganta después de un rato, quería saber lo que estaba pasando con su amigo y por la pinta de los otros dos hombres, no parecía que fuesen a separarse pronto.

—Harry, me preguntaba unas cosillas, ¿Qué te pasó en el pub? ¿Quién es este tío? ¿Qué pasó cuando saliste?

Harry solo pudo empezar a reír, la situación era demasiado surrealista. Con cuidado, y sin soltar al otro hombre se levanto del suelo.

—Nunca cambiarás, D — se le quedó mirando un rato y al final se decidió— ¿Todavía quieres tomarte ese café?

—Creo que ahora más que nunca.

— ¿Te molestaría acompañarnos?

—Ahora que te encontré no me voy a separar de ti, tenlo en cuenta.

—Creo que vas a tener que luchar por ello

Harry solo sonrió y dejó que Darion les guiara.


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2**

Una vez sentados y con las bebidas en la mesa, Harry empezó a hablar.

—D, te presento a Draco Malfoy, Draco, te presento a Darion Floyd. — ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo se quedaron mirando fijamente uno al otro— Darion ha sido mi mejor amigo aquí, mi hermano, se podría decir, fue quien me sostuvo, quien me ayudó a superar todo lo que ocurrió, quien me levantó e hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo y de lo que quería hacer. Pero no sabe nada de mi pasado, de hecho, me preguntó hoy por él, solo le he dicho cosas sueltas, nada concreto, pero ya es hora de que lo sepa, y más contigo aquí. D, Draco era un compañero en el internado en el que estuve, creo que te conté de un chico con el que me llevaba fatal y que siempre estábamos peleando, pues aquí lo tienes.

—Pues no parece que os llevéis muy mal.

—En nuestro último año del colegio nos dimos cuenta que la situación que vivíamos era demasiado grande e importante como para estar portándonos como niños, e hicimos una tregua, el roce hizo el cariño y se convirtió, junto con las personas que te enseñé en la foto, en una de las personas más importantes para mí. No todos estuvieron de acuerdo con nuestra amistad, pero conseguimos convencer a la gente de que no era tan malo y al final fue parte de nuestro grupo.

—Así se podría resumir muy bien nuestra relación, solo te faltó contar el por qué de tu desaparición.

—Esperaba que no me preguntaras eso— bromeó Harry, pero al ver la cara seria de Draco, dejó de sonreír y se giró hacia Darion— no te he contado gran cosa de mi pasado por que era demasiado doloroso solo recordarlo, tuve que pasar por muchas pérdidas y no quería volver a revivirlas, pero creo que llego el momento, te mereces saberlo. — respiró hondo y empezó a hablar en una de las conversaciones más difíciles que había tenido en la vida, porque a causa de sus reacciones, continuarían con su amistad o ésta se rompería— mis padres fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía un año, el culpable fue una persona hambrienta de poder que hacia lo que se necesitara para poder tenerlo, no le importaban las muertes o el terror que infundía, lo que quería él lo conseguía a la fuerza. La particularidad de esta historia, es que todos los protagonistas son magos, no como los que hemos visto con Arkaitz, sino de otra clase, nosotros podemos embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte, pero yo no supe de este otro mundo hasta tener los 11 años, en el día de mi cumpleaños, ya que yo estuve apartado en el mundo no mágico con mis tíos, y la verdad es que no fueron los mejores años de mi vida, tuve que soportar abusos desde muy pequeño, tenía que hacer las tareas de la casa, del jardín, portarme como si no estuviera… nada propio para un niño. El día de mi cumpleaños número 11 me contaron lo que había sucedido con mis padres, yo solo sabía que habían muerto en un accidente de coche, no la verdadera causa, también me contaron quien era yo para el mundo mágico, el niño que había logrado derrotar al mago más temible de todos los tiempos, a costa de la vida de mis padres, pero lo hice. Ese año también hice mis primeros amigos y a mi acérrimo enemigo— en ese momento se giró hacia Draco, el cual solo rodó los ojos.

—Hablando de los primeros amigos— se revolvió incomodo en la silla, como si no supiese como decir lo que estaba pensando— no vine solo a esta ciudad, Harry, Ron y Nev me acompañaron también, aunque no estaban en el club conmigo, están aquí.

— ¿Ron está aquí?

—Si

Harry no sabía cómo reaccionar ante la cercanía de su antiguo amigo, se había hecho a la idea de que no iba a volver a ver a nadie de su pasado, que los tenía que olvidar para no sufrir por haberlos dejado de repente y sin decir nada.

— ¿Está bien?

—Si, está saliendo con un amigo mío, Blaise, no sé si te acuerdas, al final los Slytherin triunfamos en los Gryffindor, Nev está con Theo. Pero todos están bien, dentro de lo que se podía estar después de tu desaparición.

El dolor era palpable en la cara de ambos, esa desaparición había sido muy dura, y Darion sabía que no solo habían sido enemigos y luego amigos, la forma de comportarse, de hablarse, daba a entender que habían sido muy cercanos, demasiado.

—Quiero irme a casa, D.

—Pero…

—No Draco, ha sido una larga noche, y necesito ver a Arkaitz, lo siento, si quieres quedamos mañana para comer, lleva a Neville y Ron, me gustaría mucho verlos. Quedamos en el centro comercial de la calle principal, en el restaurante Sky, sobre la 1.

Y ahí estaba otra vez el Harry que Darion había conocido en la universidad, ese que no dejaba pasar un pensamiento y que tenía un muro hacia los demás.

—Vamos, todavía tenemos que coger el taxi para llegar a casa.

Cogiendo a Harry de la mano se lo llevó de la cafetería, durante todo el camino hasta llegar a casa de sus padres lo había tenido que guiar, llevar, parecía que no estaba con él, de hecho lo tuvo que acostar, por que el solo se había quedado mirando a la nada.

En realidad Harry estaba recordando, todo lo que había vivido en su antigua vida, con sus antiguos amigos y familia. Sus años en Hogwarts, los veranos en casa de su amigo y luego en su último año, lo que había vivido con Draco, sus conversaciones, los sueños que ambos tenían para el futuro, y que con la guerra no se podrían realizar, el deseo de ambos de vivir juntos y tener la familia que ambos habían deseado desde que eran niños. Pero al ver a su hijo durmiendo, se dijo que no todo había salido mal, que al menos una parte de aquellos sueños de adolescentes se había cumplido y de la mejor manera, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

* * *

La mañana siguiente se levantó de golpe por el salto de Arkaitz encima suya y que lo dejó sin aire.

—Papi, dice la Abu Loren que el desayuno ya está listo, y que me ha hecho tortitas, y que como no te levantes pronto me las voy a comer todas y no te van a quedar ninguna, porque ya esta Ion en la mesa.

—Ya voy, cariño, en cuanto me vista, pero anda, dame un abrazo y un beso de buenos días, ¿vale?

Y esa era la mejor sensación del mundo, el tener a su niño en brazos y pensar que estaba a salvo, que nada ni nadie le podrían hacer daño, y repitiéndose eso, le dio un par de vueltas por el aire riéndose con el de lo feliz que estaba.

Por la mañana hicieron todo lo que la Abu Loren les había preparado, pero después de comentarle la situación un tanto por encima, porque Harry no estaba dispuesto a contarle todo, Darion, Harry y Arkaitz se dirigieron hacia el restaurante donde habían quedado.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Eh?

— ¿Qué tal te has tomado todo lo de anoche? La visita de Draco, la información de mi vida que te di…

Darion se le quedó mirando durante tanto tiempo que Harry se estaba poniendo nervioso por su reacción, aunque si no quisiese hablarle, ya hubiera dicho, o hecho algo al respecto, D era muy directo cuando en todos los aspectos, y no se cortaba ni un pelo a la hora de decir las cosas.

Éste se giró, le miró fijamente a los ojos y empezó a hablar. Nunca lo había visto tan serio.

—Al principio fue bastante raro, no sabía casi nada de ti de antes de que vinieras aquí, de tu familia o amigos, aparte de la foto y lo que me contaste de las personas de ella, y la verdad es que me sorprendió mucho lo que tuviste que vivir en tu infancia, sabía que había sido dura, pero no me imaginé que tanto. Y qué decir de tu mayor secreto, eso si que me dejó muy sorprendido, no todos los días me dicen que la magia existe y que se puede utilizar para todo pero quiero que sepas que sin decirme nada más, creo y siempre creeré todo lo que me digas, aunque sea lo más inverosímil posible, porque te quiero y eres mi hermano.

A Harry esa declaración le hizo llorar y abrazarlo fuerte, siendo correspondido de la misma forma, ambos habían cuidado uno del otro desde que se habían conocido en la universidad y seguirían haciéndolo, por eso Harry le había pedido que fuera con él al reencuentro con Ron y Neville, porque necesitaba de alguien ahí con el que le apoyase.

—Papi, la gente os mira raro.

La voz de Arkaitz les hizo darse cuenta de donde estaban y se separaron, mirándose a los ojos y sonriéndose, Darion le enjuagó las lágrimas.

—Te quiero, recuérdalo, ¿vale?

—Sabes que me siento de la misma manera, te quiero mucho, D

Cogieron de la mano a Arkaitz y siguieron su camino, Harry con un peso menos en su conciencia. Hasta que llegaron al restaurante y vio la característica cabellera de Ron.

—Ahí están, en la primera mesa de la izquierda. Vamos, Arkaitz, vamos a ver a unas personas que conocía de antes de que nacieras, son o eran mis amigos y quiero que tu también las conozcas, también quiero que te quedes al lado de D todo el tiempo, ¿vale?

—Si papi, me quedaré con Ion.

Con un suspiro, se acercaron a la mesa, llamando la atención de la gente ahí sentada.

—Hola, cuánto tiempo sin veros ¿Qué tal estáis?

Harry le había dicho eso a Arkaitz porque conocía el carácter de Ron, y sabia que no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, se levantó, con la cara roja y los ojos un tanto húmedos y cuando se acercó lo miro a los ojos un rato, luego le dio un puñetazo en el estomago y salió del restaurante, dejando a toda la gente sorprendida por la reacción, menos a Harry, Neville y Draco, que ya sabían cómo iba a reaccionar.

—D, quédate con Kaitz, ¿vale? No pasa nada, el es así, cariño, acuérdate de lo que te dije mientras veníamos.

Con un beso en su frente, salió en pos del pelirrojo, que no había ido muy lejos, estaba en el callejón de al lado sentado en el suelo, encogido y llorando. Al verlo así, no faltó mucho para que él también empezase a llorar, se acercó con cuidado y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo siento, Ron, por todo lo que os ocasioné, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Podías haber pedido ayuda.

—Si, tienes razón, pero los recuerdos no es algo que se puedan sanar, y las pérdidas que tuve en esa guerra eran superiores a lo que yo podía aguantar.

—Estábamos a tu lado.

—Y eso fue lo que me frenó de hacer cosas de las que luego me hubiese arrepentido, estuve a punto de hacerlo, fue en ese momento en el que tomé una decisión, o salir del país, alejarme de todo lo que había pasado, intentar hacer recuerdos nuevos que opacasen a los malos, o suicidarme y acabar con todo de una vez. Fue vuestro recuerdo, vuestra amistad la que impidió que siguiera la segunda opción.

— ¿Tan mal fue?

—Si, tan mal.

Ron estuvo callado durante mucho tiempo, pero contrario a lo que sucedió antes, Harry no estaba nada preocupado, sabía que en cuanto su amigo, porque sabía que seguía siéndolo, se recuperara de la información recibida, tendría muchas preguntas y cuando resolviese todas sus dudas, todo volvería a como era antes.

—Entonces… ¿volverás a Inglaterra?

—No, Ron, mi vida está hecha aquí, bueno, en Los Ángeles, solo estamos aquí de visita a los padres de Darion. Cuando salí de Inglaterra me prometí no volver, y todavía no hay nada que haga que rompa mi promesa, nada. Es demasiado doloroso para mí volver, además, no quiero que Arkaitz esté ahí, su vida está aquí.

— ¿Arkaitz?

—Mi hijo, ya lo conocerás, está en el restaurante, ¿volvemos? Así las explicaciones os las doy a los tres a la vez, no las cuento tres veces, además, tengo que contarle a Darion la historia completa, se enteró ayer de que era un mago, no le había dicho nada sobre mi pasado, y después de tanto tiempo se lo merece, además así recordamos viejos tiempos y vosotros podéis ayudarme a que no se me olvide nada.

Se levantó, ayudó a Ron a hacerlo y entraron otra vez al restaurante. La mesa que habían reservado los ingleses estaba rodeada por un biombo que la separaba de las demás, y conociendo a los componentes de la misma, también tenía algunos hechizos adicionales de privacidad, además de silencio.

— ¡Papá! ¡Ion me ha dicho que no voy a tener postre!

—Espero que eso no sea porque no te hayas portado bien, porque si es por eso no puedo quitar el castigo.

—No papi, sabes que me porto bien.

—Arkaitz, esa cara no me da muy buena impresión, ¿Qué has hecho?

En niño solo lo miró inocentemente e hizo un puchero, realmente parecía inocente de todos los cargos, pero Harry lo conocía mejor.

—Fui yo quien te enseñó a hacer esa cara para convencer a Abu Loren, no funcionará conmigo, Kaitz.

—Jooo, ¡si no hice nada!

—Izt, nada es contar una broma sobre alguien y nos riamos de esa persona, no lo que has hecho. H, cogió el pimentero y roció a tus dos amigos con él, sin que ninguno nos diéramos cuenta y luego les tiro las bebidas a la cara.

Harry no creía lo que oía, normalmente su niño era un bromista, pero no de esa manera, esta vez había ido demasiado lejos con la gracia.

— ¡Arkaitz! No solo vas a estar castigado sin postre hoy, sino que la Abu Loren no te va a dar postre en el tiempo que nos quedemos aquí y te irás a la cama sin el cuento y una hora antes. Eso no se hace, y tú no eres un niño malo, ya me explicarás por qué hiciste eso.

La cara del niño era un poema, estaba sorprendido por el castigo de su padre, ya que no lo había castigado así de duro por mucho tiempo y también triste por haber hecho que su papa se enfadara con él. Así que le dijo todo lo que había pasado.

—Lo siento, papi, pero ellos estaban hablando de que ibas a ir a Ingla… Ingla…. Que te ibas a ir de nuestra casa y yo no quiero que me dejes para irte, quiero estar contigo. Te quiero mucho papi, y no quiero que te vayas, no lo hagas, papi, me portare mejor, seré bueno, no gastare bromas o seré malo con la gente, pero por favor, papi, no te vayas.

En ese momento ya no pudo soportarlo más y se puso a llorar, haciendo que a Harry se le rompiera el corazón ya que nunca lo había visto tan dolido, tan triste y tan desesperado. Se acerco a él, se arrodillo y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Ey, cariño, respira hondo, no me voy a ir, ¿escuchaste? Nunca me iré sin ti a ningún sitio, eres mi vida, Arkaitz, y no te abandonaré jamás.

A pesar de lo que Harry le decía, Arkaitz seguía llorando, estaba inconsolable por toda la situación y no se calmaba.

—Vamos Itz, tu sabes que H no se va a ir, lo que decían estos tíos era solo un comentario sin importancia, no lo decían en serio, solo era por decir, ¿verdad?

Al decir eso los miro fulminantemente, como incitándoles a decir lo contrario.

—Claro que si, Arkaitz, ni Neville ni yo lo decíamos en serio, solo era una esperanza que teníamos, pero nos ha quedado muy claro que no va a ser realidad, Harry no se separaría de ti nunca, eres lo más preciado para él y todos lo sabemos.

Con ese comentario, tanto Harry como él se miraron melancólicamente, recordando viejos tiempos en los que ambos eran lo más preciado para el otro, y por los sentimientos que se enviaban no todo estaba perdido, todavía se podía ver parte de ese amor.

Con el tiempo, Arkaitz consiguió calmarse lo suficiente para dejar de llorar y poder sonreír un poco.

—Venga, cariño, vamos a comer y luego nos vamos a donde quieras. Y si— continuo al verle la cara— podrás tener postre después.

A partir de ese momento empezaron a comer y a contarse anécdotas mutuamente, sin prisa, y con la alegría de saber de los demás en el tiempo que había pasado desde que no se veían. Pero cuando acabaron y se fueron a un parque para que Arkaitz pudiera jugar y no escuchar nada de lo que hablaran, la conversación dio un giro un tanto más serio.

—Supongo que Draco os habrá puesto al tanto de todo lo de ayer, pero yo no le he dicho nada a D además de lo que le dije ayer, así que si no os importa, me gustaría continuar por donde me quede.

Todos asintieron y Darion prestó toda su atención a la conversación que iba a escuchar.

—Mi primer año fue una toma de contacto con el mundo de la magia, todo era nuevo para mí y tenía que prestar mucha más atención a lo que me explicaban que los niños que hubieran vivido en el mundo mágico, por cierto, los tres son nacidos y criados ahí. Pues ese año, además de conocer un poco mas de mi nuevo, mundo tuve un montón de aventuras con mis nuevos amigos: tuve que ir a un bosque terrorífico durante un castigo ya que habíamos roto las reglas en otra aventura relacionada con un dragón de verdad, conseguí un puesto en el equipo de mi casa, (Hogwarts, nuestro internado, está compuesto por 4 casas Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin, en las cuales se dividen a los alumnos dependiendo de las características en la personalidad de cada niño) cuando estaba prohibido para los miembros de primer año y unas cuantas más, pero menos importantes. Lo peor de todo fue cuando nos tuvimos que enfrentar, Ron, Hermione y lo a las más difíciles pruebas que te puedas imaginar para tres niños de 11 años para intentar recuperar la piedra filosofal de las manos del malvado de turno. La piedra filosofal es una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La

piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe, ese fue el final del año para nosotros, internados en la enfermería curándonos de nuestras heridas por habernos enfrentado a Voldemort.

La historia continuó durante un buen rato, con comentarios y anécdotas que los demás incluían en el relato, el cual se iba volviendo cada vez más difícil de contar para Harry, por las pérdidas que en el iban sucediendo.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Quería agradecer a todas las personas que se tomaron su tiempo en leer esta historia y que luego me escribieron un comentario, también a las que la incluyeron en su lista de favoritos y de alertas.**

**VARITA DE SAUCO**

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos retiremos, Arkaitz tiene que descansar y nosotros habíamos quedado con su madre para hacer algunos recados.

— ¡Es verdad! ¿Recuérdame porque vinimos aquí?

—Porque Loren quería ver a su hijo y tu aprovechaste para que viera también a su nieto, hijo desconsiderado.

Todos estaban siguiendo los comentarios con diversión y a la vez con curiosidad, en pocas ocasiones habían visto a Harry tan distendido y amigable con nadie que no fueran ellos.

—Harry, me gustaría que…

—No te preocupes, Draco, esta noche podemos quedar para cenar y terminamos con todo, además no es como si nos pudiésemos librar de vosotros, seguro que me ibais a poner un hechizo localizador para que no saliera de vuestra vista.

Todos se sonrojaron por esa afirmación, dándole a entender a Harry que en verdad iban a cumplir con lo que él solo había dicho en broma.

—Bueno, creo que os daré mis direcciones y teléfonos para no llegar a ese extremo. Quedamos esta noche en casa de Darion, y así cogemos el coche para irnos a algún lugar, ¿os parece bien?

—Si, todavía nos tienes que contar unas cuantas cosas— contestó Neville.

Después de despedirse y que Harry les diera su localización se fueron para que Arkaitz durmiera su siesta, que después de toda la mañana de un sitio para otro estaba un poco cansado.

* * *

Eran las 8 cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa de los padres de Darion, abriéndola Loren, extrañada por tener visitas a la hora de la cena. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un rubio, un moreno y un pelirrojo, el que se adelantó para hablar fue el rubio.

—Hola señora, veníamos por Harry y Darion. Somos amigos de Harry.

— ¿Amigos de Harry? No sabía que tuviese amigos aquí, en San Francisco.

—Oh, no somos de aquí, somos de Inglaterra, estudiamos juntos en el mismo internado.

— ¡Oh, que descortesía! Pasad, por favor, no os quedéis ahí, iré a avisarles de que estáis aquí.

Se retiró de la puerta, instándolos a entrar en la casa y guiándolos al salón, ella fue en busca de sus chicos.

—Parece agradable— comentó Ron.

—Sí, se notó que se preocupa por Harry, debe de venir seguido con Arkaitz

—La verdad es que solemos venir al menos una vez al mes, depende de lo que Arkaitz eche de menos a sus abuelos, Nev.

Se dieron la vuelta y al encontrarse a toda la familia detrás suyo, se pusieron de pie con expresión avergonzada. Draco se adelantó para hablar otra vez, parecía que era el orador del grupo.

—Lo sentimos mucho, señores, solo nos preocupábamos por nuestro amigo.

—No te preocupes, querido, lo comprendo perfectamente, por lo que me dice Harry hace 10 años que no os veis, es más que razonable.

—Gracias, señora.

—Bueno, mamá, nos vamos, que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, cuídanos a Kaitz, por favor, no sabemos a qué hora vamos a volver.

—Claro hijo, es lo que esperábamos cuando os invitamos a venir, poder pasar más tiempo con nuestro nieto, vosotros no os preocupéis por nada y divertíos.

Salieron de la casa y se metieron en el coche de Darion, que los llevó al sitio donde iban a cenar. Una vez allí, pidieron la cena y mientras, continuaron con la conversación que habían dejado pendiente por la tarde.

—Creo que será mejor que continuemos por donde estábamos, a pesar de que quiero saber que fue lo que hiciste en este tiempo, se que si nos saltamos eso, Darion luego no comprenderá nada, así que, continúa con tu historia.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con Ron y comenzó su narración.

—Fue a partir de nuestro 4º año que todo cambió, solo algunos de nosotros sabíamos que el mago que mató a mis padres, Voldemort, había vuelto, ya que aunque el director de nuestra escuela y yo mismo lo dijimos muchas veces, nadie nos quería creer, nadie quería que el tiempo de paz se acabase y así siguió hasta el año siguiente, en el que murió la primera persona importante para mí: mi padrino Sirius Black.

A partir de ahí tuvo que seguir Ron, porque Harry se quedó callado, seguramente recordando los pocos momentos que había vivido con su padrino.

—Lo que también me gustaría saber es que relación tuvisteis vosotros dos— preguntó Darion cuando Ron acabó de contar el 6º curso y todos se quedaron callados recordando, señalando a Harry y Draco.

Éstos solo se miraron, como si no supieran que decir o por dónde empezar a contar, al final con un suspiro, Draco se adelantó.

—Fue en nuestro 6º año, cuando la pelea que contó Ron, el fue a la enfermería ese mismo día, bastante avergonzado y culpable por lo que había pasado, me dio un buen discurso en el que decía que no sabía de los efectos del hechizo, que no había sido su intención… al final, después de tanto oírlo le dije que se metiera en sus asuntos y que se fuera, que no lo quería ver más de lo estrictamente necesario. Pero ya lo conoces, es terco, demasiado para su propio bien. Además, por todos los accidentes que había ocasionado ese año, me estaba replanteando mis creencias: si lo que mis padres decían era cierto, o por el contrario estaba mal… así que después de 15 días viéndolo hasta en los sitios más inimaginables, acepté sus disculpas casi por aburrimiento, con lo que no contaba fue con que también quería mi amistad, amistad que había rechazado a los 11 años, pero bueno, para resumir, hicimos una tregua temporal, que se volvió indefinida por los acontecimientos y nuestro respectivos sentimientos. Mientras estábamos en guerra, en la cual yo me fungí como uno de los espías de la luz, planeábamos un futuro para cuando terminara la guerra, pero con las pérdidas que ambos tuvimos, las personas externas y la partida de Harry no se pudo realizar. Ahí tienes tu historia.

—La verdad es que no es la típica historia de amor cliché. Bueno, ya podéis continuar con la historia central— añadió un poco jocoso, lo que estaba intentando era aligerar el ambiente, pero al ver la mirada de H, decidió no seguir, por lo visto lo estaba empeorando.

Fue Harry en esta ocasión quien siguió con historia, contándoles pocos detalles, ya que nadie con excepción de Ron y Hermione sabían lo importante, lo que fue su 7º año, aunque en realidad el no lo tuvo.

—Y gracias a la entrada en la casa de Draco, me hice un uno de los objetos más poderosos que existen en el mundo mágico, la Varita de Sauco, aunque en realidad hasta mucho después no averiguamos que yo la tenía ni como la había obtenido, pero fue esa varita la que consiguió que yo ganara la guerra matando a Voldemort y obtuviéramos la paz que todos deseábamos. Esta, Darion, es la historia de mi vida, obviamente no toda, solo lo principal y lo que necesitas saber para entender porque soy como soy.

—Si…

Darion en ese momento estaba pensando en todo lo que le habían contado, en lo que su amigo había pasado en la vida y llegó a la conclusión de que se merecía con creces la vida que tenia ahora, que con tesón y valentía había conseguido tener una vida que, a pesar de su pasado, era un orgullo. Él, de hecho, se enorgullecía muchísimo de él.

—Bueno, vasta de cosas serias, es hora de que vayamos a divertirnos, vinimos para pasar unas noches de fiesta, y creo que después de todo lo que hemos escuchado, nos lo merecemos. Vamos, os llevaré a las mejores discotecas de San Francisco.

Los ingleses intentaron decir algo, pero la mirada de Darion, les dijo, que por esta noche, los temas escabrosos se habían acabado, y la verdad es que mirando a Harry, tenía razón, el joven necesitaba un descanso. Aunque no todos pensaban de esa manera, como le dio a entender Draco a Harry, su conversación iba a tener lugar más pronto que tarde, y la verdad es que H también quería hablar con él.

Al llegar, Ron, Neville y Draco se maravillaron por la discoteca en la que estaban, era enorme y de bastante clase, seguro que la entrada costaba mucho dinero.

—Bueno, vamos a empezar por esta, se llama Claro de Luna, ya lo sé, el nombre no la acompaña, pero esperad a que la veais por dentro, es una pasada, por cierto, el dueño es amigo mío, por lo que siempre puedo entrar gratis con mis acompañantes, así que tranquilizaos.

Les hizo un guiño divertido y los condujo hacia la entrada, donde estaba el guardia de seguridad, diciéndole quien era y enseñándole un pase VIP, entraron sin problemas, una vez ahí, entendieron el nombre perfectamente, la iluminación era perfecta, y la decoración igual, era una pasada. Se sentaron en una de las mesas para tomar una copa, mientras observaban el ambiente, hasta que Draco le ofreció la mano a Harry.

— ¿Quieres bailar? Sé que mañana tendré los pies molidos, pero me apetece bailar contigo.

—No sabes dónde te has metido, ya no soy ese joven que no sabía bailar.

Aceptando el reto con una sonrisa divertida, Harry lo guió hacia la pista de baile, donde le demostró con creces, que no solo había cambiado su personalidad y su físico, también su forma de moverse con la música.

—Me rindo, eres demasiado para mi

H solo sonrió con travesura y se acercó más a él, quedando dentro de un abrazo.

—Tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Qué hacéis en San Francisco?

—Estaba esperando esa pregunta desde que nos vimos la primera vez: Ron, Nev y yo trabajamos juntos como aurores, cada uno en una especialidad, Ron es forense, Nev se especializó en hechizos defensivos y yo soy, como dirían los muggles, el investigador, reúno pruebas y consigo un caso. Normalmente no trabajamos juntos, pero este fue un caso especial así que nos mandaron a ayudar a los aurores estadounidenses durante las dos semanas anteriores, como acabamos el viernes, decidimos quedarnos a disfrutar el fin de semana, aunque Ron y Nev estaban deseado llegar para estar con sus novios. En fin, al final no salió nada mal, te encontramos, así que esta visita tuvo más éxitos de los planeados.

Harry solo asintió a lo dicho por Draco, no comentó nada más hasta pasado un rato, todavía pensando en lo dicho por el rubio.

— ¿Me buscaste?

—No

— ¿Y los demás?

—Si, ellos tenían la esperanza de encontrarte y que volvieras, yo te conocía mejor, y estaba seguro de que no había nada que pudiéramos hacer. La mirada que me dirigiste nuestra última noche me lo dijo todo y por mucho que no quería que te fueras, porque te amaba más que a nadie, y porque te necesitaba, sabía que era demasiado egoísta, que tú necesitabas tiempo para poder sobreponerte. Todavía no había perdido la esperanza de encontrarte, pero sabía que eso tenía que ser cuando ambos estuviéramos preparados.

—Nunca te olvidé.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco.

—Siempre te llevé conmigo, en mi corazón, esperando lo mismo que tu, pero yo tenía el miedo de que encontraras a alguien más que consiguiese que me olvidaras, pero al verte ayer, supe que tu corazón seguía siendo mío.

—Siempre lo fue.

Se abrazaron fuertemente, y solo se separaron cuando ambos se besaron, sintiéndose en ese momento las personas más dichosas del mundo.

—Sabes que no te separaras de mi, ¿verdad?

—Como te dije, me tienes que compartir con Arkaitz.

—Ya verás cómo me ganaré a ese bichillo, pronto lo tendré comiendo de mi mano.

Harry solo rio, estaba feliz, muy feliz.

* * *

Esa había sido una de las mejores noches de su vida: después de haber bailado durante varias horas en la discoteca Claro de Luna, Darion los llevó a otra que estaba todavía mejor: tenía un ambiente estupendo, y además, ofertas de bebidas a poco precio, por lo que todos menos Darion, que era el que conducía, quedaron un poco tocados por el alcohol.

Al acabar la noche, los ingleses se fueron a su hotel, y Harry se fue con Draco, no quería separarse de él para nada. Y esa noche pasó lo que ambos llevaban deseando 10 años, fundirse en un solo ser, ser parte el uno del otro.

—Tenemos que ir a recoger a Arkaitz, nos tenemos que ir hoy, y tiene que dormir bien. La próxima vez te esperaré en nuestra casa, no es tan grande como lo que planeábamos, pero está bien, creo que te gustará.

—Tengo que mirar el traslado al cuartel de aurores de aquí, ahora quiero estar contigo, aunque sea precipitado por eso de acabar de reencontrarnos, pero siento que si me espero, te perderé, y no estoy dispuesto a eso.

—Aunque estuvieses en Inglaterra no me perderías, solo que tendrías que venir aquí mucho más a menudo.

Harry le sonrió tiernamente y le acarició el pecho, todavía estaban en la cama, después de haberse dormido de madrugada.

—Lo peor de todo fue dejaros atrás, sobre todo a ti, pero como le dije a Ron, era esto o irme para siempre, y por respeto a vosotros me fui de allí. Estuve un año sacándome el curso de adaptación al mundo muggle para poder acceder a la universidad y fue allí donde conocí a Darion, y fue lo que me salvó. Me empujaba a hacer cosas que yo no quería, que tenía que hacer pero que no tenía los ánimos para hacerlas, me hizo vivir de nuevo.

—Se ve que te quiere mucho.

—Al igual que yo le quiero a él, el es como Ron, un hermano, de hecho la primera vez que fui a su casa, me pasó como en la de los Weasley, me adoptaron como a uno más, sin preguntas, sin vacilaciones. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que me pudiese abrir a D, pero cuando lo hice, me sentí liberado.

—Hizo mucho por ti, le estoy muy agradecido, aunque al principio no me cayó muy bien.

—Normal, os parecéis en el carácter— Harry sonrió burlón, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, haciéndose perdonar por la broma— cuando acabamos la universidad, no sabíamos que hacer, teníamos nuestro trabajo de medio tiempo, con el que habíamos ahorrado mucho, porque además vivíamos en un piso juntos en el que el alquiler era bastante barato, así que, gracias a una idea de Loren, fundamos la Guardería Días Felices, que es donde va Arkaitz. Fue la mejor cosa que pudimos hacer, el enseñar a los niños los conocimientos que necesitarán en un futuro, las cosas que luego podrán utilizar, me hace sentir genial, útil para la sociedad.

—Ya lo eras antes, lo fuiste para una sociedad entera, aunque fuera por tu titulo no por tu persona, pero para algunos, eras lo más importante del mundo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde conociste a Arkaitz? ¿Cómo es que decidiste adoptarlo?

—La Guardería tiene un contrato con el Orfanato de Los Ángeles, todos los niños que entren dentro del rango de edad que se dicta en la guardería puede acceder a ella con un precio que el orfanato pueda pagar, en una de las veces que fui al para negociar, lo vi en una cuna, tendría una semana de nacido, fue verlo ahí, tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, me hizo pensar en lo que habíamos planeado, en nuestra familia, y eso fue lo que hice, tramité los papeles para la adopción y al año conseguí a Arkaitz, lo que pude conseguir antes de ese año fue cuidarlo yo en mi casa, al tener la guardería y experiencia con los niños, no tuvieron razón para no dármelo, aunque fuese padre soltero.

—Supongo que Darion te ayudaba a cuidarlo, se ve que Arkaitz le gusta mucho y que el sentimiento es mutuo— se quedó callado un rato, como si no supiera si era correcto o no decir algo— espero poder hacerlo tan bien como él, la verdad es que desde el momento en el que lo vi sentí algo hacia él, como si estuviese destinado a mí, no sé, algo raro.

—Yo sentí lo mismo, esto nos confirma que pronto seremos una familia, ya lo verás.

Después de esta conversación, se fueron a desayunar y después de avisar a Ron y Nev, se fueron a la casa de Darion, para poder hacer el equipaje y que Draco, mientras Harry se ocupaba de los bártulos del viaje, hiciera una toma de contacto con Arkaitz.

—Hola Loren, quiero presentarte un poco más formalmente a Draco Malfoy, mi novio, Draco, Loren Floyd.

— ¿Tu novio? Que rápido os movéis los jóvenes de hoy, en mi época se tardaba más en empezar una relación.

—Normalmente si sería así, pero nosotros ya salíamos juntos antes de irme de Inglaterra, solo hemos vuelto a retomar lo que teníamos juntos.

Loren se los quedó mirando un tanto curiosa, pero respetuosa como era, no dijo nada.

—Arkaitz te ha estado esperando toda la mañana, ve a verlo, que tienes además que recoger todo lo el equipaje.

Subieron las escaleras juntos, hasta llegar al cuarto del niño.

—Hola, mi niño, ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Me extrañaste?

—Siiii, dijo Ion que ibas a llegar tarde, así que se quedó jugando conmigo hasta que la Abu Loren le dijo que se fuera a recoger.

—A veces no sé quién es el niño de los dos— suspiró con resignación y se volvió a Draco— Draco, quiero presentarte a alguien, Kaitz, preséntate.

Pero el niño sólo lo miró extrañamente, ese era el hombre rubio que el día anterior quería separarlo de su padre, aunque luego él le dijo que nadie lo iba a conseguir, pero aunque no sabía que pensar del hombre, sabía que si no le saludaba, su padre lo iba a castigar, y tampoco quería eso.

—Hola, soy Arkaitz Potter y tengo 5 años, ¿Tu quien eres?

—Soy Draco Malfoy, una persona muy importante para tu papá, por lo que me verás muy seguido a partir de ahora, espero que nos llevemos muy bien, porque dentro de poco, viviremos cerca.

Kaitz pensó en lo que el hombre le había dicho y llegó a una de las mejores conclusiones que podía haber sacado.

— ¡No te vas a llevar a mi papá contigo!

—Claro que no, ya te dijo tu papá que su vida estaba contigo en Los Ángeles, no se me ocurriría nunca separaros, pero si que me gustaría que nos hiciésemos amigos. Así que, enséñame tus juguetes, que hace mucho que no juego y tengo ganas de recordar viejos tiempos.

Sin importarle nada, se sentó en el suelo al lado del niño, que enseguida le enseñó cómo se jugaba con los juguetes. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír por esa tierna escena, dos de las personas que más querían juntas y llevándose bien, en ese momento nada podía hacerle bajar de la nube de felicidad en la que estaba.

* * *

**_Meses más tarde_**

— ¡Draco! ¡Estás aquí!

Draco solo pudo cogerlo en el aire cuando se lanzó contra él y le dio unas cuantas vueltas, haciendo que se riera a carcajadas.

—Si, campeón, y esta vez ya no me iré, me tendrás que ver aquí ya para siempre, ¿Qué te parece?

—Muy bien, me encanta cuando estas con nosotros, hacemos un montón de cosas divertidas juntos.

—Solo me quieres porque juego contigo, eso no es justo, Kaitz

Él lo miró y le sonrió traviesamente.

—Por supuesto que no, Draco, te quiero también porque me compras cosas que papa no me deja tener, porque cuando papa no me deja ver la tele tu me dejas igualmente, porque cuando papa no me deja comer dulces tu me los das…

—Vale, vale, solo me quieres por el interés, ya lo he visto.

—Así que eres su cómplice.

Esa voz los dejó un poco asustados, las cosas que habían dicho eran un secreto entre los dos y Harry no tenía que enterarse de nada.

—Hola amor, ¿que tal el día?

Solo recibió una mirada furiosa de su novio, por lo que dejó a Arkaitz en el suelo y se acercó a él para intentar disuadirle del castigo.

—Te tengo que decir una cosa muy importante, ¿vienes a la habitación para que podamos hablar, por favor?

Harry solo lo miró sospechosamente, pero de igual manera se dirigió hacia el dormitorio, dejándole tiempo a Draco para guiñarle un ojo a su pequeño cómplice.

— ¿Y bien?

—¡Oh vamos! Harry… no seas así, sabes que lo he hecho desde el primer momento y no era por eso por lo que te hice venir, ven, siéntate en la cama— una vez ambos estuvieron sentados y más relajados, Draco empezó a hablar— desde hace meses hemos estado juntos, redescubriendo nuestra relación, a nosotros mismos, y entre eso, cuidamos de Arkaitz, tu mas que yo, obviamente, y conseguí trasladar mi trabajo aquí para que podamos estar juntos. También hablamos con nuestros amigos y nos reunimos una vez al mes con ellos. Nuestro hijo crece sano y todo es perfecto. Sabes que hoy me mudé definitivamente y quería enseñarte algo para celebrar este feliz acontecimiento— del bolsillo del pantalón sacó una pequeña caja, que hizo a Harry ponerse de los nervios al imaginar lo que habría dentro, y sobre todo al ver a su pareja arrodillarse delante de él— quiero que seamos la familia con la que soñamos de jóvenes, aquella que era feliz sin importar nada ni nadie, así que Harry James Potter, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

El rubio abrió la caja y en ella se encontraban un par de alianzas de oro blanco con símbolos en ellas, perfectas para ellos: sencillas y masculinas.

—Draco…

—Solo tienes que contestar a la pregunta.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en lo que en ellos se podía ver, el amor que sentía por él, el cariño, la confianza, el deseo de formar su familia y Harry no tuvo duda alguna.

—Si, Draco Malfoy, me casaré contigo. Es lo que más deseo en el mundo.

Con una sonrisa se abrazaron y aunque el abrazo no duró mucho porque fue interrumpido por Arkaitz, que se abalanzó sobre ellos, ese nuevo abrazo, fue mucho mejor, más significativo, ya que la familia estaba al fin completa.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que hayan seguido esta historia hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado y ya nos veremos por ahí.


End file.
